The Last Morning Star
by Kav23
Summary: When things got out of hand during a case, Reid got suspended and even the trust they had among each other was questioned. Will they find the truth behind his act? Will Reid survive this misfortune?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"I am sorry to say this but until the overall investigation is over, you are suspended, Dr. Reid."

Reid looked up and his eyes focused on Strauss, sitting in front of him. A sense of heaviness stuck his throat, his ears denied the entry of the words and his brain unable to accept the interpretation of the information that it has just received.

"I expect a full report on this incident from your side, Agent Hotcher."

"And Dr. Reid." Strauss continued. "Can I have your gun and credentials?"

Reid stood up, although his hands protested, he handed over the items demanded by Strauss.

"You two may leave."

Reid turned around and started to walk out, to catch up with his boss. "Hotch, listen…." Reid spoke the moment they were out of Strauss's room.

"What?" Hotch cut in with a raised tone of voice. "There is nothing left for me to listen."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such position."

"It's too late for that, don't think, Reid?" Hotch stood in front of Reid, hands crossed against the chest. "I told you before that you are not the only one in the room back there. What you did today is totally unacceptable. Two innocent people died, you almost died and you put everybody's life in jeopardy and a prisoner escaped. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I am sorry." Reid barely whispered.

"I really didn't expect this from you, Reid." Hotch shook his head before he walked away leaving Reid to be crushed by his words.

Reid knew it, he knew this would happen. Suffocating with Hotch's words, Reid walked down to his desk to grab his bag.

Reid's eyes danced around and found his friend's eyes to purposely stay away from him. He has created enough mess today and he didn't want to create anymore. He didn't want to form any more stress situations, so, he walked away, ignoring Emily, JJ, Rossi and Morgan just like the way they were keeping their eyes off him.

He wouldn't blame them though but his heart just hurt so much to realize the consequences his actions. There were no words to justify his actions, two innocent people died and he was fully responsible.

Reid grabbed his jacket and his bag before he walked out of his office.

"Reid…."

Reid turned around and saw Garcia standing.

"Hey," His voice was barely audible.

"They are not angry with you." Garcia said as she walked forward, closer to him.

"I know, probably just upset with me." Reid tried to smile, but it never worked.

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked, touching Reid's bandage on his forehead.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore." Reid said.

"You look horrible, Reid. Just go back home and try to sleep, okay?" Garcia said with motherly tone.

"I guess…." Reid trailed off. "I got suspended."

Garcia remained silent. "Reid… I…"

"It's okay, Garcia." Reid cut in. "I deserve it."

"No, Reid. You did…."

"Two people died because of me…." Tears were clearly visible at the corner of his eyes.

"But seven others lived because of your brave decision."

"I should go…." Reid said suddenly. "Don't worry about me."

Garcia watched as Reid disappeared into the elevator. She barged into the office again.

"Why are you doing this to him?" She yelled towards Morgan, JJ, Emily and Rossi.

"There is nothing we could, Garcia." JJ said, feeling tired.

"At least you could talk to him, he almost died today!" Garcia said again.

"Garcia," Morgan called. "It is a very complicated situation."

"Then, uncomplicated it." Garcia pleaded again.

"There is nothing we could do, Strauss thinks whatever he did was wrong." Rossi spoke.

"Look, he doesn't care of Strauss, all he cares about is us. You know that." Gracia argued again.

"That's the point, Garcia." Emily said. "We are not angry with him because of what had happened today, we don't care what Strauss thinks about him. All we want is … he has to stop putting himself in danger."

In the meantime, Reid walked out, feeling drained. He could barely walk, but he had to. Reid stopped for a second and leaned against the lamp post on the street. Suddenly, out of control, he cried, he shed tears like a kid. Tears rolled down his cheeks and honestly, he doesn't care about the stranger's eyes, gazing at him as they walked by.

Reid wished that he could wind back, he wished to change back everything but no… nothing will change. The damage was done. Reid stood back on his legs and wiped off his tears. He pushed aside his thought and wished to just head back home and crashed on his bed.

Reid resumed walking and started to cross the road.

"Hey, look out!"

One guy with a girl beside him on the other side of the road yelled at him, pointing his finger towards a certain direction. Reid followed the finger and gasped when he saw a black van speeding towards his way. Unfortunately for him, Reid was in the middle of the road.

Just in a split second, even before Reid could blink, the van with full speed, ran over him, tossing him meters away from where he was originally on the road.

"Sir, can you hear me? Hang on, help is on the way."

The words rang in his ears but nothing mattered to him anymore. His job was hanging on the line, he lost his friends whom he considered as his own family … their trust, more importantly, he don't know if he would get them back, if things would ever be the same again.

For what does he need to hang on anymore?

Wait... No, he can't give up. Suddenly, when his life was barely hanging, the memories of her, her smile, her beautiful face, the hope she kept on him, the promise he made to her, gushed through his minds. He can't just leave her.

And after everything that had happened today, he can't just die. He did what had to do.

No, he can't die. He has to fight back. He need to survive this.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 2

Hotch sighed as he dropped down the pen he was holding on his table. He rubbed his temple and he can't believe himself for how he had reacted to Reid a while ago. The truth was just too much for him to admit, he knew Reid couldn't be possibly blamed for everything that had happened but since Reid was in the first line, the higher authorities just blamed him especially Strauss. The pressure around the situation was too much for Hotch to handle and he let it out on Reid.

'_Arrrghhh… I was so stupid!'_ Hotch mentally cursed himself.

Hotch immediately stood up, closed the case file and walked out of his office. He marched his way from his office to find his other team members.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Sir, you need to stay awake, okay?" The random guy which Reid saw across the street earlier said as he kneeling down beside Reid,. "Help is on the way."

"Is he okay? My God… there is so much blood." Reid could hear a girl's voice.

"Take out your jacket and put some pressure on his stomach. Try to slow down the bleeding." The guy whispered to that girl.

"Oh man…." The girl trembled. "His leg is broken. I..." She trailed off, lost with words when she saw Reid's condition.

Honestly, Reid was struggling. He tried his level best to stay awake, but it seemed impossible. Reid stopped fighting and let himself to merge together with the comforting darkness when the loud sound of sirens pierced his ears.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey." Rossi mumbled weakly when he saw Hotch walking towards them.

"Where is Reid?" Hotch asked, leaning against JJ's table.

"He walked out like half an hour ago." Emily answered.

"Did you guys talk to him?" Hotch questioned again.

"No." Garcia snapped. "They didn't."

"Garcia… we…" JJ started to speak but Hotch cut in.

"It's not his fault, you know… maybe at some point he made some bad decision without consulting us… but…" Hotch let out the breath he was holding. "Gosh… I just wish things were a bit easier right now."

"What happened back there?" Morgan asked. "With Strauss?"

"Reid is suspended and we are not allowed to investigate this case anymore. She even said that we need to take a couple of days off." Hotch informed.

Hotch opened his mouth in order to continue speaking but his phone rang in between.

"Hotcher." He answered and almost instantly his face changed, causing the others to stare at his face.

"What?" Hotch resumed speaking, his facial expression was not good at all. "Where? ...Is he okay? Alright, we will be there."

"What happened?" Garcia asked right away.

'Reid…" Hotch whispered.

"Why? What is going on?" JJ asked, panicked.

"He was involved in an accident."

-CM-CM-CM-

The team hurried through from the parking lot to the reception of the hospital.

"Excuse me." Hotch said to the receptionist as he flashed his FBI badge. "One of my agents was brought in… accident… Spencer Reid." Hotch could barely talk.

"He is still in surgery." The girl said. " You can wait in the waiting room and the couple who brought him in is waiting there to talk to his family. You can talk to them if you want."

Hotch and the rest walked straight to the waiting room and saw a couple sitting on the couch, hugging each other. The girl was leaning against the guy's shoulders.

"Excuse me." Hotch said, gaining the couple's attention.

"Spencer's family?" The guy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Hotch answered almost instantly. "My name is Aaron Hotcher. We are his co-workers."

The guy stood up, leaving the girl on the couch. "My name is Gary and this is my girlfriend, Jackie." He shook his hands with Hotch.

"You want to talk to us?" Morgan inquired.

"Yeah." Gary said but before he could talk any further, JJ spoke.

"What happened?"

"We were in the park." Gary said. "I saw him walking on the other side of the road. Something was definitely wrong with him."

"What makes you say that?" Garcia asked, crying silently.

"We saw him leaning against the lamp post and if I am not mistaken, I think he cried ... then, he started to cross the road when suddenly a van just ran over him."

"What are you trying to say?" Rossi asked, he knew Gary has more information.

"It's not just an accident." Jackie spoke as she looked up, from the couch. "It was an attempted murder."

"What?" Almost everybody gasped, shocked with the news.

"Yes." Gary said. "The black van was parked on the side of the road at first. Now, it seemed to me as though the van was waiting for him. He was just crossing the road when suddenly the van took off with full speed, and he tried to avoid it…" Gary stopped, looking a little frightened.

"What is it, Gary?"

"The person in the van … he shot Spencer before he ran him over with the van. It looks like they were really trying to make sure your friend dies."

JJ gasped, clapping her hands on her mouth. Garcia stumbled backward, crashing on the couch. Morgan leaned against the wall, unable to grasp the truth. Rossi exhaled the breath he was holding as he closed his eyes. Hotch cleaned his teeth together in anger, guilt was ripping him apart.

Gary resumed talking. "I shouted at him, warning Spencer about the van… that's when the driver took out a gun and fired straight at Spencer before they ran over him."

"I really thought he was dead when he rolled down on the road after the impact of the hit." Jackie whispered.

"We were really afraid." Gary resumed. "We dare not to move at first but when the van left the scene and as we saw his hands moving… we brought him straight to the hospital."

"Do you remember the plate number?" Morgan questioned as he tried his level best to hide his emotions.

"No." Gary answered. "I am sorry. It happened so fast."

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Hotch said. "You saved his life. Thank you so much."

"There is something else." Jackie stood beside her boyfriend. "We tried talking to him, to keep him awake. Any of you know who Evelyn is?"

"Evelyn?" JJ mumbled.

"Yeah." Jackie nodded. "He kept on saying _I am so sorry, Evelyn_. _Tell her that I am sorry_."

**Please review.**

**PS: I will try my level best to update daily, but in case if I didn't, I am sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 3

"I got it." Garcia said, gaining everyone's interest. She turned her laptop around and made the screen available to others to see.

"I see the van." Rossi said, pointing towards the van on the screen which was displaying the security footage that recorded Reid's accident.

"Reid is over there." Emily said, her voice dropped a little. "He is definitely crying."

Each one struggled to breathe when they saw the scene where the driver took out the gun and shot Reid before the van ran over him.

Garcia sobbed when she saw the image of Reid rolling of the van and crashing back on the road.

"Garcia, do whatever you can. I need a clear image of the bastard's face." Hotch ordered.

"How about Evelyn?" JJ questioned. "We need to find who she is."

"Family of Spencer Reid?" The doctor called, shifting their attention from the screen to the doctor in front of them.

"It's us." Hotch said as he walked forward towards the doctor as he flashed his FBI badge.

"FBI?" The doctor asked, uncertainly.

"He is one of my agents, and I have just received information that he was targeted, so, I think I deserve to know what happened to him."

"Okay. My name is Dr. Robert. Let me assure you that Dr. Reid is alive."

"How bad?" Garcia cut in, unable to stop herself from lifting out that question.

"To tell the truth, it's pretty bad." Dr. Robert inhaled deeply. "Dr. Reid sustained a broken leg but lucky for him it's just a greenstick type of fracture, where the bone has not completely broken but is cracked on one side. It will be some time before he can walk on it again. Three broken ribs, one which punctured and collapsed his lung. We were able to repair damage just in time. He sustained a pretty bad concussion, which surely going to leave him with some nasty headaches for a couple of days."

"How about that gunshot wound?" Rossi asked in between.

"About that, single gunshot wound to the shoulder." Dr. Robert explained further. "The bullet in his shoulder did quite a bit of damage but with physical therapy he should regain full usage of his arm. Dr. Reid also suffered some cuts and severe bruising across his body. He has a very long healing process ahead of him."

"But he is going to be okay?" JJ asked.

"Like I said, it will take some time before he can be back on his own feet and yes, I expect him to make a full recovery." Dr. Robert said before he smiled a little.

"Thank, doc."

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think it is a good idea right now. He is asleep. It's better to let him rest tonight. I am sorry." Dr. Robert continued. "But I can't stop myself from asking this. Have any of you called Evelyn yet?" Dr. Robert asked.

"You know Evelyn?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"Yes. She is a friend of mine. She works here, I mean Evelyn is our speech therapist.

Dr. Robert somehow managed to realize what was going on when he saw a completely loss facial expressions in front of him. "They have been together for like five months now. I used to see him together with her in the hospital but she never told me that he was an FBI agent. Ermm…I will call her." Dr. Robert said before he walked out.

"Does anyone know that Reid has a girlfriend?" Hotch asked, looking at his team members.

"No."

"I guess we have to wait then."

-CM-CM-CM-

Almost half an hour later, the team couldn't help but to take notice of a panicked voice vibrating outside the waiting room.

"Robert, what happened to Spencer?"

The rest of team members instantly stood up when they heard the sound footsteps getting closer. Seconds later, just behind Dr. Robert, a small sized woman appeared. With a lovely heart-shaped face, she has dark brown hair, touching her shoulders. Her luminous blue eyes were currently red, filled with tears. Adorable dimples formed on her rosy cheek when she tried to smile at the team members.

"Excuse me." Hotch said, gaining Evelyn's attention. " My name is…."

"Aaron Hotcher. I know." Evelyn cut in. "Spencer has told me about you guys. I am Evelyn, Spencer's girlfriend. What happened?" Evelyn asked, panicked.

"An attempted murder, which they have staged it to look an accident." Rossi explained.

"What?" Evelyn gasped. "Why would anybody want to kill him?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Hugging her own jacket, she held her hands across her chest defensively.

"We think it is connected to the latest case that we were working." JJ clarified.

"I was in my sister's house … my niece's birthday." Evelyn told."He left me a voice mail, he sounds so awful, something happened right? What happened?" Evelyn demanded.

"Hey, Eva." Dr. Robert called. "You can talk about that later. Spencer just woke up, he is asking for you. Room 245."

"I will catch you with you later." Evelyn shouted towards the team as she ran out of the waiting room.

"I sorry, I can't let you guys in. He personally requested for her presences." Dr. Robert said when Evelyn left the room.

-CM-CM-CM-

Evelyn's leg gave out, she stumbled backwards and her back collided with the wall when she saw Reid's condition. Robert has warned about her about Reid's state but she never knew it would be this bad. She never thought that she would see him in such condition.

Evelyn pushed aside the thought, ran to his bed and took his hand into hers when she saw his eyes gazing at her.

"Hey." Evelyn mumbled, smiling a little. Her eyes were locked with his. However, she was unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"D-Don't… cry. 'lease…don't c-cry." Reid croaked.

"No… No." Evelyn assured as she wiped her tears. "I am just happy that you're alright."

Reid licked his dry lips. "Can I…."

Evelyn took a glass of water, lifted up Reid's head a bit up before she pressed the glass to his lips carefully not to disturb the cut in the corner of his upper lip.

"Thank you." Reid spoke rather clearly after taking a few slips of water.

Evelyn pushed the hair from Reid's forehead before she pressed a loving kiss on his temple.

"Your friends are outside. Do you want to see them?" Evelyn asked randomly but caught off guard when she saw Reid's facial expression and the way he reacted.

"No." Reid said almost instantly.

"It's okay." Evelyn immediately freed him from the anxiety by touching his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "You need to rest, okay?"

"P-Promise…you 'ill stay." Reid stammered as he whimpered when he tried to move.

"Until death tears us apart." Evelyn said before she kissed his forehead again.

Reid smiled weakly. "Love you." Reid gripped Evelyn's hand tighter before closing his eyes.

"Love you too." Evelyn said back. She sat beside Reid, holding his arm, waiting for him to fall asleep.

Evelyn slipped out her hand out from Reid's carefully. She walked out without creating any noise. Just when she closed the door, a sense of anger raised up in her and she stormed into the waiting room.

"What did you do to him?" Evelyn asked, controlling the tone of her voice.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"All I ask was 'do you want to see your friends?' and the way he panicked and the fear in his eyes, I can just tell." Evelyn snapped.

"Something happened." Evelyn continued without any gap in between. "More importantly, what did you do to him?"

**Please review.**

**PS: I hope that the story is okay so far.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 4

"We had a misunderstanding." Hotch said flatly.

"Misunderstanding?" Evelyn raised her eyes brows, confused. "What kind of misunderstanding you guys had that would leave him to be anxious to meet his own friends?"

"It's not his fault completely." Hotch explained. "The situation was complicated."

"We have all night ahead of us." Evelyn said coldly. "Care to explain?"

"The case that we were working on," Hotch started to clarify as the others stood beside him. "Well, it ends up in a hostage situation in a bank. Reid entered the bank without my approval and somehow the Unsub found out that he was an FBI agent and used him as bait to escape from the bank. In the process, two hostages died, Danny, the Unsub get away with one million dollars and we found Reid unconscious in the car which he uses to drove away with the Unsub miles away from the bank."

"Wait, Spencer took Danny out of the bank?" Evelyn asked for more details.

"Danny took him out with a gun on Reid's head, threatened us that he will kill Reid if we followed him." JJ explained.

"What?" Evelyn gasped. "So, Danny, the guy who escaped, is he then one who tried to kill Spencer?"

"We think so." Rossi informed.

"Wait, what misunderstanding did you guys had?" Evelyn asked again.

"Strauss thinks that Reid took the matters into his hand and caused this whole mess and she suspended him." Emily said.

Evelyn was beyond confused. "So, are you trying to tell me that you didn't support him, stood up for him?"

"We…. couldn't."

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?" Evelyn snapped.

"No, we couldn't." Morgan said.

Evelyn inhaled before she continued, she was clearly annoyed with the whole situation. "Did you at least try to find what really happened? Why didn't Danny kill Spencer when he had the chance after they left the bank?"

Evelyn could feel irritation raising up on her when the team remained silent. "Didn't you guys bothered to know what caused Spencer to act in such way?" Evelyn shouted, but kept her voice steady and calm. "He was your friend!"

"Please, listen." JJ voiced out. "We are not trying to justify our action."

"He could've died!" Evelyn cried again. "And his life is in jeopardy given that the Unsub is still out there. After all these years being together with him, are you telling me that not even one of you bothered to think what could have pushed him to do what he did?"

"Don't you think something else must have happened given that the bastard has come back to kill Spencer when he could just run away with all the money he had?" Evelyn shook her head, before without wasting any second she turned behind and walked out of the waiting room.

"Evelyn, wait…." Hotch called.

"For what?" Evelyn yelled. "Look, I don't give a damn anymore, Agent Hotcher!" Evelyn took a few steps forward before she turned behind again. "At least make an effort to catch the guy who tried to kill him."

Evelyn proceeded to walk back to Reid's room. Honestly, she doesn't care anymore. Out of sudden, tears rolled down her cheeks. Evelyn leaned against the wall as she struggled to walk. For the first time, she doesn't know why she was crying, should she feel miserable that the person she loved the most had almost died or should she feel bad for behaving such way with the team whom she was so much eager to meet.

However, despite all that, she couldn't stop thinking about Reid. Evelyn quickly marched back to Reid's room, she promised to stay with him and she would fulfill it. Evelyn dragged the chair closer to Reid's bed and sat as nearer as she could with him. She slipped her hand into his, just like the way it was before she left. With her other hand, Evelyn ran her fingers through his hair, hoping it would soothe him. Just when the tears were streaming down cheeks, Evelyn chuckled a little as she thought back about what happened when they meet for the first time.

It was one fine morning, when Evelyn was jogging in the park. Her phone rang, which she answered. She was busy chatting with her mother, unaware of Reid who was walking the opposite of her direction. He was immersed in a book and she was on the phone with her mother. Out of a sudden, both didn't know what going on in front of them until they bumped into each other and fell onto the field.

Evelyn still remembered how many times Reid had apologized to her although it was not his fault entirely. She smiled a little when she remembered how much Reid freaked out when he found out that the tip of his book accidentally poked her nose, causing some flow of blood.

At that moment, Evelyn considered the unpleasant incident as an embarrassing incident in her life, but now, she couldn't help but to be thankful over what had happened because if not for that incident, she wouldn't have Reid in her life, she wouldn't have fallen in love in the first place.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Evelyn whispered before she somehow let herself to doze off uncomfortably on the chair.

-CM-CM-CM-

"I guess we're lucky since she didn't shoot us." Rossi said when Evelyn left.

"She is right." Garcia said. "We never tried to understand Reid. We totally messed up this time."

"It's not you, Gracia." Hotch said. "It's us . We made the mistake and we have to catch Danny before he even thinks about hurting Reid again."

"We have to know what exactly happened in the bank, with Danny and Reid." Emily said.

"We need to talk Reid." Morgan said.

"But does he want talk to us?" JJ asked.

-CM-CM-CM-

Hours later, Evelyn jolted awake when she heard a painful moan from the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Evely asked, as she leaned in, her face inches away from him.

Reid coughed lightly before he whimpered again. However, his eyes grew wider when he saw the IV attached to his hand.

"Don't worry about that." Evelyn said. "It helps to reduce the pain."

"Don't w-want any pain medication." Reid stuttered before he tried to pull it out.

Evelyn almost instantly caught his hand. "Spencer…"

"No, you don't understand." Reid panicked. "I can't afford…."

"Hey, look at me." Evelyn said, lovingly. "I will not let it happen, okay? I already talked Robert, it consists of very minimum dose."

"I just don't want to feel weak." Reid said.

"Spencer, you're not weak." Evelyn reassured. "You are only using it now to help you with the pain, nothing else, and I won't let anything else happen. I promise."

Reid smiled as he calmed down. "Can you help me to sit up?"

"Sure, wait a second." Evelyn said before she changed the bed to semi sitting position. "You're okay?" Evelyn asked as she prop a pillow under his sling.

Reid nodded and allowed his girlfriend to sit on the bed beside him. "Are they still outside?"

"Last time I checked, they were." Evelyn answered.

Reid remained silent for a moment before he spoke. "I don't know if I want to see them now."

"It's okay. You don't have to see them if you don't want to."

"Can you do me a favor?" Reid asked, playing with his blanket. "Can you see if Garcia is still out there? She must be worried about me. I want to talk to her."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 5

"I will check and see if Garcia is outside, okay?" Evelyn said before she got up from the bed.

Evelyn was about to turn around when Reid held her hand. "You need anything?" Evelyn asked.

"Thanks for being with me even though you don't really what is going on."

Evelyn smiled. "Didn't I promised you that I will be by your side no matter what happens?"

Evelyn squeezed Reid's hand, smiled a little before she walked out and slightly surprised to see local cops outside Reid's room.

"Ms. Evelyn?" One of the local cops questioned.

"Yeah?"

"My name is James. We have been assigned by Agent Hotcher to guard Dr. Reid's room. You can call us if you need anything."

"Okay." Evelyn answered. "I am just going out to find Ms Garcia."

Evelyn excused herself and jogged her way to the waiting room. She was disappointed when she found it to be empty. Just when she was mapping out ways to reach out to Garcia, Evelyn saw her, fighting with the vending machine in the other corner.

"Give it a kick." Evelyn said, gaining Garcia's attention.

"Really?" Garcia questioned as she slightly kicked the vending machine and out of a sudden, a packet of chocolate dropped down. 'Wow, it works."

Garcia walked forward. 'How is my Junior G-man doing?"

"In pain but he will be alright and he is asking for you."

"Really?" Garcia cheered. "Come on, let's go then." Garcia walked as she dragged Evelyn with her.

"I am sorry about last night." Evelyn apologized. "I overreacted but I am still upset with the rest for what they did to Spencer."

"No, honey. You didn't overreact." Garcia said. "It was our fault. Can we start over? My name is Penelope Garcia."

Evelyn smiled. "Evelyn Aubrey." Evelyn stretched out her hand to shake with Garcia but end up getting a bone crushing hug.

"Reid, are you okay?" Garcia spoke as she ran towards Reid, leaving Evelyn behind.

"I am fine, Garcia." Reid reassured her.

"God, I was so worried." Garcia said before she hugged him softly.

As Garcia sat beside Reid's bed, she asked. "What happened, Reid? You need to tell me."

Reid sighed. "They used me and I fell into their trap."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Garcia asked, puzzled and Evelyn sat beside Reid on his bed, listening to the conversation.

"Danny and his wife." Reid clarified.

"His wife?" Garcia questioned, confused. "How did she end up in between?"

"She lied to us, Garcia. She knew about him, damn, she was with him all along." Reid spoke, a little anger was visible in his voice.

"You mean she was one who was helping Danny?"

"Yeah, and she is quite an actor, Garcia. Do you remember when we identify Danny as our Unsub and Hotch asked me to talk to her?"

Garcia nodded and Reid resumed to explain. "When I went to her house, she was quite distracted and when I asked her, she broke down in front of me, crying. She told me that Danny is just following orders. I asked her why would he do that and she told me that someone has kidnapped their son and forcing Danny to do such things."

"Why didn't you tell Hotch about this?" Garcia asked.

"I wanted to but she told me that someone in the scene is watching all of Danny's moves. She suspects that the person who was involved in their son's kidnapping is a cop."

"Is that why you entered the bank without Hotch's orders?" Garcia questioned.

"I thought I could help them to save their son. We were surrounded by cops and I don't know if it was safe to tell out what was going on."

"What happened when you were in the bank?"

"He was furious at first but when I told him that I have talked to his wife, he broke down, crying. God, he lied to me too!" Reid snapped as he winced in pain.

"Hey, relax." Evelyn comforted him.

"I told him that I can help him him to get out and somehow let the kidnappers to believe that he was doing as he was told."

"He agreed?" Evelyn asked.

Reid nodded. "I told him that once we got out, we can lure the kidnappers out with the help of the team and save his son. He agreed and but things changed when we were about to drive out of the bank."

"What did he do?"

"Randomly shoot two hostages and tried to kill me and that's when I realized that they actually played a drama using me." Reid answered.

"But how did you find out that his wife was involved?" Garcia questioned.

"When we drove out from the bank, he asked me to stop at one place, and she was there, waiting for us, with another car. But I can't really remember what happen next, he hit my head with something because I did something but I can't…."

"It's okay." Evelyn said.

"Reid…" Garcia called and Reid turned towards her. "Your accident… It was actually Danny."

"I know." Reid whispered. "I saw him before he shoots me. I can't believe myself for being so stupid. He used me. I think I deserve that suspension."

"No, Reid. Don't talk like that." Garcia comforted him.

"You were just trying to help him." Evelyn said before she yawned.

"You should go back, get some sleep." Reid said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"No… I am fine." Evelyn then turned towards Garcia. "How about Danny? Do we have any news on him?"

"Not yet, they are still working on it but we have his face flashed all over the media and now, I will add his wife's face also. Why don't you go back home for a while? I can sit with him."

When Evelyn looked uncertain over Garcia's suggestion, Garcia reassured her. "Don't worry. We have cops outside Reid's room and besides, Rossi is here. He just went down to get some food. He should be outside the room by now."

"Go home." Reid said. "I know you had a very tiring day yesterday."

"No bad as yours." Evelyn mumbled back. "Okay, I will go back, freshen up and come back."

-CM-CM-CM-

Evelyn unlocked her apartment and walked in. She locked her door and tossed the key on her couch. She couldn't stop worrying about Reid. She opened her fridge and picked up her favorite orange juice. Just when she was about to move away her fridge, Evelyn heard some weird noise and even before she could turn around, a rough hand covered her mouth and shoved her against the kitchen wall. Evelyn struggled helplessly against the dominant hand, holding her against the wall.

"Hello, beautiful!" The man whispered, as he pressed a sharp knife to her throat.

"W-who are you?" Evelyn stammered, winced when the knife leaved unnecessary pressure on her throat.

"Your boyfriend didn't tell you?"

"D-Danny?"

"Right answer, my precious." Danny smiled evilly.

"What do you want from me?" Evelyn asked.

"Dr. Reid, of course. He took something from me and I shall do the same."

Evelyn remained silent, fear was tormenting her, but she continued to keep herself composed.

"He ruined my plan ... my money!" Danny's yelling pierced her ears. "And he shall pay for that."

"You can't touch him." Evelyn whispered, boldly.

"Oh… yes, I will… because I have you, my precious….."

**Please review.**

**PS: I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, i don't know why but i always feel nervous whenever i post a new chapter. Hope it is okay so far.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 6

"What are you trying to say?" Strauss asked, looking at Hotch and the rest of the team standing behind Hotch.

"My team is taking back this case." Hotch concluded.

"Agent Hotcher, a different team had been assigned…"

"I don't care…" Hotch snapped. "My agent almost died. Danny tried to kill Reid."

"Well, you're talking as though I am responsible for this."

"At least, you could've listened to his explanation first or you could've let me to listen to him before any decision was made.

"There is nothing more to listen, we know what he did, he disobeyed…"

"No, we didn't." Hotch yelled again. "We didn't know what exactly happened inside the bank, and now, his life is still on line and we are going to investigate the case."

Morgan stood a few steps away with Emily and JJ as all three of them watched the arguments going on between Strauss and Hotch. Morgan dug his hand into his pocket and took out the phone which was buzzing for the past ten minutes.

"_Morgan , call me NOW… I know what happened in the bank."_

"Can we stop for a while?" Morgan interrupted. "Garcia got something for us."

"Garcia, you're on speaker." Morgan said before he set the phone on the table waiting any second.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You don't have to do this." Evelyn said, trying to reason with Danny.

"Oh… yes, I have too. My face is over the media!" Danny yelled. "If I am going down, I will make sure, I take the person responsible with me. Now, obviously, I can't get near him, but I can just torture him more by using you, of course."

Words stuck in her head, Evelyn was not only afraid of what might happen to her, but she was more terrified of what might happen to Reid if he knew what was going on.

"Honey, I need some help here." Danny's words kicked Evelyn out of her thoughts.

Evelyn was puzzled at first and her eyes grew wide when she saw a middle aged woman walked out a room.

"Meet my wife, Catherine." Danny said.

"Need my help?" Catherine asked as she smiled evilly.

"I think we should send Dr. Reid some souvenir ... make sure he knows that we have his precious girlfriend."

Without any warning, Catherine seized one of Evelyn's arms and stretched it out towards Danny. Almost instantly, Danny made a deep cut on Evelyn's palm, causing her to hiss in pain. Danny pulled out Evelyn's scarf from her neck and force it down on her palm. When enough blood has soaked into her scarf, he hand it over to his wife.

"Send this to Dr. Reid." and he turned back to face Evelyn. "In the mean time, we are going to have some real fun."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Garcia, I don't know if I want to see them now." Reid said, gaining Garcia's attention.

"I understand, Reid." Garcia squeezed Reid's hand. "But we have to catch Danny and they have some questions."

"Why don't you just ask me the questions?" Reid voiced out.

"Things won't be the same anymore, isn't it?" Garcia's voice dropped a little.

Reid looked at Garcia. "Honestly, I don't know… I not really angry with them, it's just that… they could've just talked to me. I understand, that they don't know the reason behind what I did back at the bank. I know Strauss leaves unnecessary pressure to them but they could've just asked me."

"It's okay if you don't want see them." Garcia smiled weakly. "I will get the questions and…"

"No." Reid said suddenly. "It's now or never, might just face them myself."

Minutes later, Reid's breathing pattern changed when the door was opened, revealing the rest of the team members. Reid kept his eyes on his blanket and finally when he had the courage, he looked up.

"Reid, we…" Hotch started to speak but was cut in the middle by Reid. "Garcia said you got some questions."

The others were slightly taken aback by the Reid sudden outburst but remained silent. They actually expect much worse from him and they deserve it after what they did to him."

"Excuse me," A nurse appeared at the room door. "A package was left for Dr. Reid at the reception." She walked in and hand over a small box to Reid.

"For me?" Reid questioned, puzzled as he took it and proceeded to tear the box open. Reid eyes grew wide and his hand trembled in fear when a much familiarized bloody scarf fell on his lap.

"Oh My God…" Garcia yelled in shock. "It's Evelyn's scarf."

-CM-CM-CM-

Evelyn struggled helplessly against the rope used to bind her hands together. Evelyn laid her head back and breathe rapidly through her nose to gain back all the extra oxygen she has used as her mouth was covered by the duct tape. Evelyn was trying all she could to free herself but the dark surrounding inside boot, her injured hand and her blurred vision doesn't seem to go any easier on her.

Out of a sudden, the car stopped moving and Evelyn continued to pretend unconscious.

"She is still unconscious." Evelyn could hear Catherine's voice when the car boot was opened. "I told you not to hit her head hard.

"Come on, Cat.." Danny slipped in his hands and carried Evelyn. "It's good actually, she won't know where we are taking her to."

Danny proceeded to carry Evelyn to a particular destination in bridal style and she took advantage over the situation. Evelyn somehow pretended to move her head unconsciously and laid it on Danny's shoulder. Danny was too immersed in talking with his wife, to realize what was going on. Leaning against Danny's shoulders, Evelyn steal a look over her surroundings. With half opened eyes, Evelyn took notice of everything around her, including what Danny and Catherine were talking about.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid ripped out his IV, pushed the blanket covering him aside and winced in pain caused by the sudden movement.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Morgan said, panicked as he tried to keep Reid on his bed.

"What am I doing?" Reid growled back. "He has my girlfriend!"

"Reid, you have to remain calm." Hotch said. "You are going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" Reid yelled back.

"But we care…"JJ said but she was caught off guard with Reid's tone of voice and his choice of words.

"Oh really?" Reid asked sarcastically. "Last thing I remember, you just turned your face away me and you expect me to trust you?"

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 7

Evelyn groaned when Danny threw her down carelessly on the ground. The impact caused her head to collide with the concrete floor. Evelyn barely had time to react when two brutal and bone crushing kicks landed on her stomach. Evelyn let out an agonizing muffled cry before her eyes dropped down tears in response to the pain.

Danny harshly grabbed Evelyn's bounded hands, untied the rope before he cuffed one of her hands to the pipe attached to the wall.

"One more thing," Danny held Evelyn's chin roughly and turned her face towards him.

Honestly, there was nothing much Evelyn could see, not because of the darkness surrounding the basement, but because of her increased blurred vision. Evelyn was trembling, panting for more oxygen as she tried to focus her half closed eyes on Danny.

"Just in case, if you try to escape." Danny said with a wicked tone of voice.

Evelyn was pretty much confused by Danny's words but her eyes widen when Danny seized Evelyn's right ankle, twisting it speedily and roughly, causing a small cracking sound to fill their breathing space.

Evelyn moaned yet again under the duct tape when an unbearable pain spread up like a burning wave around her ankle.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Reid, I understand that you are not happy with us now, but we need find Evelyn…" Rossi said, jumping into the conversation.

"I…" Reid started to speak but dropped the idea when his phone buzzed. Reid quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Does the scarf send you enough message?"

"Why are you doing this, Catherine?" Reid asked as he looked up to Garcia before he silently murmured '_Danny.'_

Upon recognizing the words, Garcia sprang into action to trace the call.

"Tell you Tech Girl, she wouldn't get anything from this call." Catherine said.

"Let Evelyn out of this, it's me that you want." Reid said, aware of team's eyes on him.

"True." Catherine said. "But I got to say, we are having extra fun this way. Too bad, I can't see your face. It's kinda awful when you know that someone else is suffering for what you did."

"W-what are you doing to her?" Reid asked, trembling with fear.

"I am not really sure." Catherine whispered evilly. "But last thing I know, he fractured her ankle, too bad she can't even scream."

Tear leaked out of his eyes, but anger was boiled up in him. "I will kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Catherine laughed. "After we shot and ran you over? I don't think so."

"What do you want?" Reid pleaded.

"A lesson for messing up with us."

"What did I do?" Reid asked for more information, he can't recall much.

"Wow, what? You had too much concussion to remember that you actually dumped our money from the bridge?"

"I …" Reid stammered, digesting the fact given to him.

"You ruined our plan!" Catherine yelled for the first time over the phone. "Let me assure you … you won't see her alive again!"

Reid lifelessly dropped down his phone. Evelyn's smiling face kept on flashing in his mind.

"Reid, I can't track the call." Garcia said, panicked with Reid's stillness. "What did she say? Reid, look at me." Garcia ordered when she saw the lost look on Reid's face.

"It's … my fault." Reid mumbled, his eyes were all over the room. "I…"

"Reid, take a deep breath, slow and steady." Morgan said when Reid struggled to breathe. "In and out."

"I need to… get out… need to save her…." Reid loosen out his sling.

"Reid, we will get her back for you." Hotch assured.

"Reid, you're bleeding…" Morgan yelled, before he forced Reid back to the bed. Morgan held both of Reid's arms forcibly but yet carefully on each side, giving Reid's no space to move any further.

"Get off me!" Reid with the great effort fight against Morgan's dominant hands, pinning him to the bed.

"I will get the doctor." Emily said before she ran out of the room when the machine beside Reid's bed started to beep crazily.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Robert asked when he saw the way Morgan was holding Reid. But without any explanation given, Dr. Robert somehow managed to comprehend when he saw a pool of blood forming on Reid's wounded shoulder and crazy beeping of the monitor.

"Dr. Reid, you need to calm down."

"I can't… I need to…" Reid's voice dropped a little.

"I am sorry but I have to do this. It's for your own good." Dr. Robert uttered before he pulled out a syringe and jab it through Reid's IV's bag.

"No." Reid screamed again. "Garcia, please…. don't let them do this to me."

Garcia cried silently as she held her hands over her mouth. "I am sorry, Reid." She sobbed.

Reid fought back helplessly against Morgan's dominant arm and the outcome of sedative streaming into his blood through the IV. It just took seconds before Reid succumbed to the effect of the sedative. Morgan loosened the grip when Reid's hand stopped fighting and went still.

"I am so sorry, Reid." Morgan said, as he fully let go of Reid's unmoving arms.

Just when Reid's eyes were struggling to stay awake, Hotch stepped into the front. "We will get her back, I promise."

With little energy left, Reid spoke unclearly. "Don't…'et any'hing … happen…to 'er." Reid closed his eyes and his body went completely still.

"He is going to hate us for this." JJ said, giving the space she was standing to Dr. Robert and the nurse.

"He already hates us." Hotch whispered, his eyes were on Reid. "The most important thing right now, we need to get Evelyn back. Garcia, stay with him, I want every information on Danny and his wife… EVERYTHING. Try digging deeper…" Hotch stressed the word before he bend down and took his spared gun from his ankle. 'Shoot if you have to."

With trembling hands, Garcia took the gun from Hotch.

"Come on," Hotch ordered the rest. "We got a job to do." Hotch walked out and talked to the local cops. "Nobody… I repeat, nobody except for Garcia and Dr. Robert enters into Dr. Reid. Am I clear?"

The local cops nodded and realized the danger waiting for Reid.

"Evelyn said she was going home to freshen up herself." Rossi explained when they gathered around to access the situation.

"Okay, Morgan and JJ, find out where she lives, check her house. Try to find out if she was taken from her house. Emily, you and Rossi, check the security footage, I want to know who and when they sent in the package to Reid."

"How about you?" Rossi asked.

"I am going to check the parking lot, see if anyone saw anything and I might stay with Garcia for now."

-CM-CM-CM-

Evelyn with great effort pushed herself up and leaned, with her back touching the wall. As she panted for more air, Evelyn let out some muffled noises when the pain caused by the movement spread up all over her body. Evelyn could hear the voices behind the closed door.

"What are we going to do with her?" Catherine voice's encoded.

"She is our bargaining chip." Danny spoke. "We are going to get back our money, take the boy and get the hell out of here."

Evelyn leaned forward to pay more attention to what they were talking about. The particular words _'the boy'_ seemed to grab Evelyn's overall attention.

"I don't want to lose him." Evelyn heard Catherine's voice.

"Don't worry, nobody knows that we had kidnapped him. For the record, he is still missing and will remain so. He is ours."

Evelyn's eyes grew wide when she heard the discussion between Danny and Catherine. Evelyn roamed her eyes around, by hook or crook she has to free herself. She can't afford to be the bargaining chip and she has to save the boy. Something tells her that there was much more than their revenge and Reid. There were certain things Reid couldn't remember and Evelyn was damn sure, the boy was one of it.

Evelyn saw a piece of broken glass a few inches from her leg. Evelyn hauled the piece using her unharmed leg and picked up the glass and looked at her wrist held by the handcuff. She need something as a lubrication and at the desperate situation, she couldn't think of anything else except for her own blood.

The deep cut on her palm had just stopped bleeding, and even the thought of making it bleed again speed up her breathing rate. Evelyn inhaled before she made the decision. She might end up dying but she was not going to breathe her last breath without putting up a fight first.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 8

Garcia wept at the same time as she ran her fingers through Reid's hair. "I am so sorry, Reid." Garcia sobbed. "I promise with my life that I will get her back for you."

Garcia wiped her tears before she moved to her laptop. "Okay, Danny. What are you hiding from me?" Garcia ran her fingers rapidly over her keyboard.

-CM-CM-CM-

Evelyn exhaled loudly through her mouth. She might get out from the handcuff but with a fractured ankle, bruised body and blurred vision, she had no change against Catherine and Danny. She needed an escape plan, a smart one.

Just when her head was mapping out possible ways out, Evelyn heard Catherine and Danny's voices again.

"We need to set everything ready before we call him again." Danny spoke. "I will try to find a different car for us, while you go out and get the essential things for the boy."

"Do you think it is safe for us to leave the house?" Catherine asked.

"We have the boy locked up and Evelyn, she passed out when I left, even if she wakes up, she can't walk." Danny voiced out. "Come on, we can't afford to waste any time."

Evelyn smiled for the first time. "Looks like somebody underestimating me." She murmured to herself.

Evelyn hissed when her blood gushed out without any restraint when she made another gaping cut on her already wounded palm. Evelyn made sure the blood flow all over her wrist and as time moves, it was getting slippery. Evelyn continued to shake her wrist lightly up and down or from side to side.

"Come on...come on." Evelyn mumbled. Out of a sudden, with one great jerk, her wrist was free and the handcuff fell down hitting the pipe.

"Thank God." Evelyn said, before she took out her jacket, tear it out into two pieces using the broken glass. Using her uninjured hand and her teeth, Evelyn made a sloppy bandage around her bleeding palm. Next, she took the other piece and wrapped it gently around her swollen ankle.

"Okay, I can't walk." Evelyn panted for more oxygen. "But that doesn't mean I can't move."

Evelyn looked around the basement for a second, besides the piece of glass, she definitely needed something else to protect herself and she found one. Grabbing the item, Evelyn somehow slipped it into her pocket.

"Okay." Evelyn decided. "Try crawling." Evelyn stood on her knees, placed her palms on the ground to support herself. She might have to hurt her wounded palm yet again but it was surely better option compared to even think about putting pressure on her ankle.

Blood oozed out freely from the cut on her palm each time she crawled further, leaving pressure on her palm. Finally, when she has reached the stairs, Evelyn took a minute and leaned against the wall. Evelyn gasped for more air as she rubbed her eyes using her knuckles when blurred vision surrounded her.

"I can do this." Evelyn encouraged herself, pushed herself up onto her knees again and climbed up to the stairs just like how would a baby would. Evelyn mentally thanked God for the unlocked door. She crawled out of the room and found herself to be in the kitchen.

"Find the boy." Evelyn kept on talking to keep herself conscious. However, she fell onto the floor when she was worn out. Laying on her stomach, Evelyn scanned the house. Evelyn forced herself towards a door which was latched from outside.

Using the limited energy left, Evelyn pushed herself up, unlatched it and fell onto the floor again. She pushed the door open and found a small boy sitting on the corner of the room.

"Hey." Evelyn whispered, gaining the boy's attention. The boy hugged his teddy bear even tighter.

"It's okay, buddy." Evelyn soothed him. "My name is Evelyn. This place is not good at all. I want to get out of here. You want to come with me?" Evelyn asked, jumping to the key point. She knew she had no time, Danny and Catherine might come back at any time.

To Evelyn's amazement, the boy nodded and talked. "But, he will catch me… again. I don't like here. I want to go home."

"No, he won't." Evelyn said. "I am going to call my friends. My friends are the good guys, they will get us out of here and you can go home. You're coming?"

Evelyn was surprised yet again when the boy ran out and hugged her.

"What's your name?"

"A-Andrew." The boy stammered.

"Okay, Andrew. I need your help." Evelyn detach from the hug and faced him.

Andrew nodded.

"We need to find my phone."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Garcia, you got anything?" Hotch asked, walking into the room, slightly glancing at the sleeping form of Reid.

"Yeah, big news. So, their son died a year ago, due to trauma injuries from a car accident. They were too late to pay for the surgery to remove the blood clot in his brain."

"How is this linked to our case and finding Evelyn?"

Just when Garcia was about to answer, Reid mumbled from his sleep. "Save Evelyn… save the… boy."

Hotch looked from Reid back to Garcia, raised his eyes brows and waited for her to explain more.

"He kept on mumbling this, so I thought I would dig in. Get this, a boy was reported missing from an orphanage a couple of days ago. Looks familiar?" Garcia turned her laptop screen towards Hotch. "The one on your right is Danny's son and on the left is the missing boy, Andrew."

"They look exactly the same." Hotch concluded.

"Evelyn was taken from her house." Morgan said the moment he walked in with JJ.

Just behind them, Emily appeared with Rossi. "Catherine dropped in the package, she was wearing a jacket with a hoodie, but it was surely her.

"So," Garcia began. "They are trying to create their family back."

"Why did they try to kill Reid?" Emily asked.

"Because he was the only one who knew about the boy. We found Reid unconscious and he can't remember certain things but it definitely has to something with the boy and the money." Rossi added.

"But they didn't know that he can't remember, so they come back to kill him to make sure the issue stays in, because we never connected the kidnapping with the robbery." JJ said.

"Something happened when Reid drove out with Danny from the bank but the question is…" Morgan said, looking at Reid.

"That question can wait, we need to find Evelyn first." Hotch said. "Something is just not right."

"Catherine has a brother," Garcia spoke, eyes on her laptop screen."He has a house…."

The intense conversation was interrupted when Reid's phone rang. JJ quickly walked forward, grabbed the phone from the table. "It's Evelyn."

"Evelyn!" JJ quickly answered.

"JJ?" Evelyn asked uncertainly from the other side.

"Evelyn, are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I have seen better days." Evelyn mumbled. "Can you trace the call?"

"I am working on it, honey." Garcia interject. "Keep talking."

"Evelyn, are you safe?" Morgan asked. 'Where is Danny and Catherine?"

"They went out. Listen, I got a boy here with me, Andrew. I don't know how much time I have before they return…. Oh shit…" Evelyn swore.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" Rossi asked, panicked.

"They are back…" Evelyn whispered.

"Garcia, send us the address." Hotch yelled before he ran out with the others with full speed.

"Evelyn, keep your distances from them. Hide somewhere. Just for a few more minutes, princess." Morgan climbed into the driver seat of his SUV.

"I am sorry, I yelled at you guys yesterday, I didn't mean it. If anything happens to me, please take care of Spencer and tell him that it's not his fault and … I love him."

"Evelyn, stay on the phone!' Hotch yelled and swore when the phone line went dead.

"Garcia just send us the address." Emily said from the back seat.

"It will take us ten minutes." JJ spoke through the earpiece from a different SUV.

"I can be there in five." Morgan pressed the gas pedal.

"Make it in two." Hotch mumbled, with gun ready in his hands.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 9

The sound of car engine running outside the house, not only spiked terror in Evelyn but also in Andrew. The boy started to cry as he wrapped his arms around Evelyn's neck.

"Andrew, listen to me." Evelyn cupped Andrew's face and made his eyes to face hers.

"I am scared." The boy sobbed. "I don't want to stay here, I want to go back home, to my friends."

"Andrew, sometimes, you need to be brave." Evelyn spoke at full speed. "I will take you back with me but I need you to be brave, okay? Take this with you." Evelyn gave Andrew his teddy bear. "Stay under the bed and don't come out until I call you, okay?"

With eyes filled with tears, Andrew nodded.

"Go and close the door." Evelyn said before she kissed his forehead.

Andrew ran back to the room he was previously in and hid under the bed. He might just have known Evelyn for a few minutes, but she made him feel comfortable and safe. More importantly, he liked her and he was willing to stay with her rather than Danny and Catherine.

Evelyn hurriedly crawled and hid behind the couch just when instead of front door, Danny and Catherine entered through the back door.

"Honey, look, blood…" Evelyn's could hear Catherine panicked voice from the kitchen.

"What the… I will check the basement." Danny's spoke before he went down to the basement.

Evelyn quickly placed the piece of glass beside her before she took the item she slipped into her pocket earlier… bug spray.

Evelyn leaned with her back facing the back of the couch, she sat hugging her knees, waiting for Catherine. She slightly leaned sideways, watching for Catherine's figure to become visible. Suddenly, Catherine appeared as she followed Evelyn's blood trails.

"It's kinda of a stupid place to hide." Catherine said when she saw Evelyn.

"True." Evelyn nodded, holding the bug spray behind her back. "But for the record, it's both you guys are the absolute morons."

"Watch your mouth!" Catherine yelled before she dashed forward to attack Evelyn.

Evelyn waited patiently until Catherine was near enough before she took out the bug spray and sprayed it directly into Catherine's eyes.

Catherine yelled in shock before she closed her eyes with her palms.

"Cat… What happen?" Danny's voice was getting obvious as the sound of his footsteps suggested that he was out the basement.

Evelyn speedily grabbed the piece of glass, somehow pushed herself up, wrapped her injured hand around Catherine's waist before Evelyn used her strong hand to hold her weapon at Catherine's throat. Evelyn stumbled backward with Catherine and leaned against the wall to support herself.

"Catherine…" Danny called, but his voice died when he saw his wife in the hands of Evelyn.

"One more step and I will slit her throat." Evelyn warned.

"You won't." Danny spoke, confidently.

"Are you challenging me?" Evelyn yelled back. "After what you did to my boyfriend and to me… don't push me, Danny." Evelyn said calmly before she pressed the glass harder causing a little amount of blood to drip out.

"Okay." Danny compromised. "What do you want?"

Morgan's words rang in Evelyn's ears. '_Just a few more minutes…'_

Evelyn knew that she needed to hold on, but the big question was for how long? Evelyn somehow had the situation under her control but with such body condition, Evelyn has no idea how long she could stand.

"On your knees…" Evelyn shouted, she blinked a few times, everything started to get blurred again and Evelyn could barely stand.

"Hands on your head… NOW!" Evelyn yelled again, in order to keep herself on the alert, cool, calm and collected.

"You're going to regret this." Danny said before he got down on his knees.

"Yeah, right!" Evelyn mumbled back.

Just when Evelyn thought she would give up, the front door was kicked open, revealing the BAU agents. "FBI,"

-CM-CM-CM-

"Come, let's get in." Hotch yelled the moment the SUV stopped. "Rossi and JJ, take the back door."

Morgan inhaled before he kicked the door open. "FBI." However, Morgan stopped dead just when he took a first few steps in. The sight of Danny being on his knees and Evelyn holding Catherine with a piece of glass, caused a state of beyond shock for almost everyone.

"You are under arrest." Hotch said flatly before he took Danny into custody.

"Evelyn, you can let her go." Emily said, waiting to secure Catherine.

Evelyn loosed her grip and stumbled forward, losing her own steadiness.

"Wow, easy." Morgan caught Evelyn just in time before she could hit the floor. "Rossi, get the medics."

"You're going to pay for this!" Danny shouted at Evelyn as Hotch dragged him out.

"Good luck with that, smart ass." Evelyn yelled back, leaning against Morgan's shoulders."A-Andrew…" Evelyn stuttered.

"Where is he?" JJ asked, looking around the house.

Evelyn pointed towards the room and JJ walked ahead, pushing the door open.

"Andrew, you can come out now." Evelyn said in a higher tone of voice before she coughed. "It's safe now. My friends are here."

JJ saw a small boy crawling out the bed, looking lost and scared.

"Hey, Andrew" JJ said as she kneel down. "My name is JJ, I am Evelyn's friend."

"Where is Evelyn?" Andrew asked, looking frightened as he hugged his teddy bear tighter.

"She is outside, come on, let me take you to her." JJ stretched out her hand.

Andrew intertwined his fingers with JJ's and walked out the room. However, he freed himself, ran towards Evelyn and hugged her.

Evelyn winced in pain the moment Andrew attacked her with his bone crushing hug. However, Evelyn stopped Morgan from withdrawing Andrew from her.

"Andrew, I need you to stay with JJ, okay?" Evelyn struggled to stay awake.

"I want to stay with you." Andrew protested.

"Andrew," Morgan spoke tenderly. "Evelyn is hurt and we have to take her to the hospital, okay?"

Andrew nodded. "Can I see her later?"

"Of course you can. Come on, little man." JJ said before she raised him up, placed Andrew on her hip and walked out to make sure Andrew get checked up by medics.

Evelyn hissed when one of the medic opened the sloppy bandage she made around her palm.

"Ma'am, did you make another cut on top the wound …." The medic began to ask but Evelyn spoke in the middle.

"I had to make sure it bleed again."

"Why would you do that?" Morgan asked, surprised by her words.

"I was handcuffed to a pipe in the basement." Evelyn gasped for more air, hissed again when the medic pressed gauze on her wound.

"Reid might just kill you for doing that, you know that right?" Morgan said, smiling weakly.

Evelyn smiled back, struggling with the level of pain. "He might, but he would be more happy since I made out alive."

'How is… he?" Evelyn asked the question, wished to hear Morgan's answer but somehow the exhaustion she was experiencing was just too much to be ignored. Evelyn tried to stay awake but failed miserably.

"Evelyn?" Morgan shook her shoulders, tried to wake her up but stopped by the medics.

"It's okay. She is alright."

Morgan stood up and waited until the medics load her on the stretcher. "She was handcuffed in the basement and yet she got out, took Catherine hostage and kept Danny under her influences, when she had fractured ankle, bruise all over the body, and she barely could stand… How the hell did she do that?" Morgan asked, mystified with the whole situation.

"Looks like Reid got himself one kick ass girlfriend." Rossi mumbled.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

_Evelyn…_

_Evelyn!_

Reid jolted awake, breathing rapidly, shaking his head to fling out the dizziness surrounding him.

"Reid, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." Reid felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Reid blinked a few times before he turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Morgan staring at him.

"Um…" Morgan stammered when Reid looked back intently at him. "I didn't mean to… I can leave if you want me to." Morgan withdrew his hands from Reid's shoulders.

Reid could clearly see the panicked face of Morgan that he has never seen before.

"Evelyn is fine." Morgan said as he stepped backwards. "A bit banged up but the doctor said, she would be fine. Gracia is with her."

"I think I will ask Gracia to come over." Morgan continued to talk he stepped backwards towards the door. "I am sorry, Reid."

Reid remained silent, he just fixed his eyes on Morgan. It's true that whatever happened in the past two days had hurt him more than anything. But in the corner of his heart, he couldn't hide the soft spot he had for Morgan.

Morgan was one of the people in his life that meant so much for him. All these years, Reid has seen Morgan as his own big brother that he always would look up to. Morgan has done so much for Reid, so much so that he couldn't deny at all. He might have annoyed and pranked Reid but Morgan was there for him no matter what happens. Reid remembered when Morgan was the first one to be beside his bed when Reid woke up after being infected by Anthrax. Morgan spent more of his weekends with Reid when he was shot in his knee.

How Morgan act in response to him regarding the case hurt him more than anything but Reid was not willing or ready to lose one friendship that kept him alive for all these years. Mistakes happen all the time, and it might some time for things to be normal again, but Reid was willing to give it a try again.

"Morgan? ..." Reid called. "Morgan…"

Morgan snapped out of his own thoughts and turned back to Reid.

"Yeah?" Morgan whispered, nervously.

"Can you help me to sit up?" Reid asked.

Honestly, Morgan was shocked more than anything. First of all, he has never expected Reid to talk back to him.

"Sure." Morgan said before he dashed forward and helped Reid to sit up, setting the bed in a semi sitting position.

"Is Evelyn okay?" Reid asked. "How bad?"

Morgan inhaled. "She suffered a fractured ankle, a deep cut on her palm, couple of stitches on her forehead, bruised ribs…."

Reid's face dropped when Morgan started to list Evelyn's injuries.

"Reid, it will take some time, but she is going to be alright." Morgan comforted him.

"Morgan, we need to talk." Reid said suddenly as he asked Morgan to sit down.

"I know it wouldn't change anything but still, I am sorry, Reid." Morgan said genuinely.

"I trusted you and I can't believe that you didn't have the same trust towards me, Morgan." Reid spoke frankly.

"I…" Morgan mumbled weakly. "I let my judgement get ahead of my belief… I am sorry."

"I can understand." Reid said. "With all the pressure Strauss put on the situation…."

"No, Reid." Morgan cut in. "I shouldn't have let it be an excuse."

"We can start over again…." Reid said and Morgan looked up hopefully. "It might take time for things to be as usual again… but I willing to…" Reid didn't get finished his sentences when Morgan leaned forward and hugged Reid.

"Morgan… can't … breathe…" Reid stuttered.

"Oops." Morgan freed Reid, causing Reid to cough a few times. "I am so sorry…"

Reid smiled. "It's okay, just don't do that again. I want to see Evelyn. Can you help me?"

"Reid, she still sleeping and besides, it's not good for you to move around much, you have punctured lung…" Morgan spoke and saw Reid staring at him.

Morgan was well aware of the meaning behind the stare Reid was giving him. "Yeah, right. You won't listen. I will get a wheelchair but one thing before we move.

"What?" Reid asked as he readjusted his sling.

"How the hell did you end up with one kiss ass girlfriend?"

Upon hearing those words combined with Morgan's facial expression, Reid laughed but end up wincing in pain.

"Honestly, it just happened." Reid answered. "And, it's kinda too late to regret about it."

"Yeah?" Morgan smiled. "Well, the story can wait, I guess. I will be back with a wheelchair."

Reid waited patiently for Morgan to wheel him to Evelyn's room.

"Hey." Garcia greeted the moment the door was opened. "We will wait outside, call us if you need anything." Garcia said as she wheeled Reid closer to Evelyn's bed, kissed the side of his head and walked out to join Morgan.

"Thanks." Reid replied before he turned back to face Evelyn.

Reid ran his fingers through her hair and waited for half an hour before Evelyn stirred and opened her eyes.

"I guess, my wish got fulfilled." Evelyn mumbled as she leaned into his touch.

"What is that?" Reid asked, excited to see her awake.

"To see you first when I wake up."

Evelyn's words made Reid to grin but however, the smile doesn't last long. 'I am so sorry."

"Please, Spencer…" Evelyn looked straight into his eyes. "Don't do this to you."

"I almost got you killed…" Reid said, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I promised to keep you safe, happy…"

"Whatever happened was not your fault…" Evelyn whispered. "Stop beating yourself. It's not going to do any good."

"You almost died…"

"But I didn't." Evelyn touched his cheek. "I am alive…"

"You know what's the worst part?" Reid asked.

"What?" Evelyn questioned, confused.

"I didn't do anything to save you…. you basically saved yourself."

"Spence… come on…" Evelyn leaned in, closer to him. "You were injured…"

"I should've done something." Reid spoke softly.

"Spencer, please, I am begging you…. Don't beat yourself. It's not your fault. All the while when I was in the basement, I kept telling myself that I need to get back, I kept going because of you… you gave me all the strength…"

Reid smiled, he knew she meant all those words she have said.

"I won't lie to you." Evelyn resumed talking. "When I was in the basement… when Danny was just inches away from me… I was scared."

"Is there anything I could do?" Reid asked.

"I need you to hold me." Evelyn cried a little as she talked. "I need you to tell me that it's safe and you will be with me. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…" Reid leaned in, his nose was touching hers. "I promise."Reid kissed her forehead, touched her cheek, stroke it with his thumb. "It's safe now. I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me."

"Always?" Evelyn asked.

"Forever."

Just when Reid and Evelyn was comforting each other, the door was knocked, revealing JJ.

"I didn't mean to disturb but Evelyn, …" JJ didn't get to finish her sentences when the door was pushed open wider and Andrew dashed in, screaming "Evelyn…"

"Hey." Evelyn laughed when Andrew reached the bed, jumped but end up hanging with his elbows on the bed while his legs dangling.

Reid used his unharmed hand and pushed him up.

"I miss you." Andrew yelled as he hugged Evelyn.

"Andrew, I want you to meet somebody." Evelyn said. "Meet Spencer, someone that I love very much."

"I know him." Andrew said, causing Reid and Evelyn to raise their eyebrows.

"You know me?" Reid asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah." Andrew was sitting on the bed, between Reid and Evelyn. "You asked me to run…"

**Please review.**

**PS: Okay, I had this idea playing around in me earlier and someone even have suggested. So, how many you think Reid and Evelyn should adopt Andrew?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 11

"Reid…" Morgan shrugged with his hands crossed against his chest.

"What?"Reid grumbled. "Andrew is just five, he can remember and can't I?"

"Kid, the local cops found you unconscious and according to the doctor, it's normal to suffer from temporary amnesia after what you have been through." Morgan reasoned.

"But I shouldn't. I have eidetic memory…"

"Reid, first and foremost, you have to relax. I get it, okay? From what Andrew was telling, you tried saving him, maybe with the stress you faced at the moment combined with your head injuries, you just forget about it."

"Something big happened and I can't remember about them." Reid mumbled.

"Okay, lie down." Morgan said as he patted Reid's pillow.

"Why?" Reid asked, puzzled but still lay down as ordered by Morgan.

"You need to sleep. And…." Morgan raised up his hand when Reid opened his mouth to protest. "Listen to your body instead of your head."

"I guess…" Reid whispered weakly before he knocked himself back to his pillow.

Morgan wrapped Reid with his blanket. "Don't worry, Reid. You will remember."

"Good night, Morgan." Reid murmured before he closed his eyes, allowing the sleep to overtake him.

-CM-CM-CM-

_Four days later_

"Andrew…" Evelyn called. "It's so nice of Ms. Olivia to bring you down to see me again. Can I ask you something?" Evelyn set her phone beside her.

Andrew nodded, sitting nearer to Evelyn on her bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The little boy leaned in, dropped his teddy bear and hugged Evelyn's hand. 'Do I have to?"

"You see, sometimes, you have to talk about it instead of keeping it inside you and besides, Spencer can't remember much, so we're hoping that you can tell us. Don't worry. They can't hurt us anymore and your secret is safe with me." Evelyn said as she played with his hair.

"Ms. Olivia took us out to the park. We used to do all the time, we go out as a group and have fun. I was playing with Nicky when I heard some noise behind a tree. I told Nicky about it, but she didn't bother. So, I walked back and somebody caught me from behind. I couldn't yell and I was so scared." Andrew hugged Evelyn.

"It's okay." Evelyn soothed him.

"When I woke up, I was in a house. Danny and Catherine was actually nice to me but I don't like them. They took me away and I don't like it.. They kept me in a room."

"Is that the same house when I saw you?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Andrew answered. "They took me to a different a house after Spencer tried to save me."

"How did you meet Spencer?" Evelyn couldn't hide her curiosity. She kept her hands around him to support him psychologically.

"I saw him in the house. Catherine actually kept me in a room under the stairs that day and asked me to keep quiet. I did because I was scared but Spencer opened the door when I accidentally hit my head on the side."

"And…." Evelyn trailed off

"Spencer was surprised to see me, he asked me if I was Danny and Catherine's son and I said no. I told him the truth. Spencer was angry, he took me out and asked me if there was anyone else in the house. I told Spencer that Catherine was."

"Where was Danny and Catherine when both of you was talking?"

"I don't know…" Andrew mumbled "But we could hear their voice from a room."

"What happened next?"

"Spencer told me that he will save me. We sneaked out through the kitchen window silently, got into the car and drive away until the car stopped in the middle."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Can you remember anything, Reid?" Morgan asked, sitting Reid, listening to the conversation going on with Evelyn and Andrew through the phone.

"Here and there." Reid mumbled, immersed in his thoughts.

"Something coming up in your mind?" Morgan asked again.

"I remember… getting into a house with Danny." Reid looked up to Morgan. "It was kinda weird and I know it."

Morgan waited for Reid to explain more.

"I don't feel good at all. I was telling Danny that we should call you guys and tell the truth, however, Danny asked me to wait for a second. He said he need to make sure that his wife is safe. So, I gave him some time, told him that I would call you guys once he called his wife."

"You stressed him." Morgan guessed. "And his wife was in the house."

"Yeah." Reid ran his fingers through his hair. "He went up, pretending to call his wife, and that's when I come across Andrew. But what I didn't realize is, all the door was locked and I couldn't get out of the house. I took Andrew out through the window, don't ask me how I did it. Luckily, the car key was with me and the money was still in the car." Reid resumed talking.

"Why didn't you try calling us?" Morgan questioned.

"He made me leave my phone in the bank." Reid answered shortly.

"So, you drive away and they followed you?"

"I tried my best… but the stupid car stopped in the middle. I dumped the money into the river to distract them, asked Andrew to run, I told him that I myslef would distract Danny and Catherine."

"Guess you plan didn't work much." Morgan said.

"I really tried my best…."

"Hey, kid. Come on…."

"It really didn't go as I expected, Danny got a hold of me while Catherine got Andrew. The only thing good happened was, a patrol car to pass by the place at that time."

"They left you, took Andrew…." Morgan speculated.

"Yeah, come back to kill me, kidnapped my girlfriend, I almost got Andrew killed…"

"Reid, stop blaming yourself. Sometimes, things won't turn out like we want. Everyone is safe now." Morgan tried to calm Reid.

"Not quite… Two innocent people died for nothing in the bank. I should have known there and then."

"Reid, you can't save everyone. I know it is tough for you to grasp everything, they were criminals."

"And my job was to profile them." Reid argued.

"Reid, you got to stop doing this to you." Morgan spoke calmly. "It will take time… but you have to. Things happen all the time and it's not going to do any good. Don't let it to crush you."

Reid inhaled, somehow guilt was still ripping him apart.

-CM-CM-CM-

"How is he?" Reid asked, looking at Andrew sleeping on Evelyn's lap.

"Getting better."

"I feel bad for making him to talk about what had happened." Reid admitted.

"Spence…" Evelyn looked at him. "Trust me, he would struggle for some time but he would definitely heal from it."

Reid smiled. "He attached to you…"

"I guess…" Evelyn smiled. "It's weird but can I tell you something."

"What?"

"I want him… with us."

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 11

Nearly Four Months Later.

Evelyn set the plates and the breakfast she has prepared on the table. She washed her hands and glanced at the kitchen wall to check the time.

"Spence, aren't you getting late?" Evelyn asked as she walked from the kitchen to the bedroom. "What are you…." Evelyn stopped when she saw Reid leaning against the window frame and his eyes were outside.

"Spencer…" Evelyn called, lovingly before she went closer to him.

Reid turned and his eyes followed her figure until she stand right opposite of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Evelyn asked again.

Reid said nothing, but he wrapped his hands around her, bringing her closer to him.

"A lot." Reid mumbled.

"Aren't you always?" Evelyn grinned. "So, you are ready for today?"

"My official meeting with Strauss." Reid whispered.

"You can talk to me…" Evelyn readjusted the tie Reid was wearing.

"I not really sure if I am ready to meet everyone after what I did." Reid said. " I got discharged from the hospital, send Strauss a letter that I will only be available after my sick leave, never told anyone where am I going even to Morgan and Garcia, just a short e-mail to the team, telling them that I am going out of town. I just vanished myself."

"You made the decision," Evelyn said back. "You needed some time away from everything."

"Yeah, Strauss replied a letter that the official investigation was over, that I was reinstated into the team and I can join back after my sick leave."

"So, you're not sure if you want to go back?"

"I…" Reid exhaled loudly. "I basically ran away from my life for the past four months."

"Hey, that is not called as running away. You were just taking some time off. Let me ask you something, do you regret?"

"What?" Reid raised his eyebrows. "No, being away from my life, from Quantico… being with you in a simple house along the sea shore was the best thing ever happened to me."

"So, the only question right now, is whether or not you want this job back?"

Reid nodded. "What do you think I should do?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Reid grumbled. "You have all the rights to tell me. We are married, remember?" Reid raised up his palm and showed the ring his fourth finger.

Evelyn smiled. "I know but it is more about you, what you want… Tell me what is really bothering you?"

"I don't really know if I am ready to face the team after disappearing for fourth months but at the same time, it felt like I have punished them too much."

'I don't understand." Evelyn said.

"They must be feeling guilty, you know… and it must have been really hard for them for the past four months without any news from me." Reid shrugged.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think I want to go back, to give them another chance, to give the relationship we had another chance. I had so many good memories with them , I don't want this one particular matter to destroy all. I just want you to support me." Reid confessed.

"Dr. Reid, you have my support no matter what happens, you know that…"

Reid leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you."

Evelyn grinned wider. "So, you want to tell them about our marriage?"

"Yes. Our marriage and…" Reid couldn't complete his sentences when the door was pushed open, followed by a panicked voice.

"Daddy, I can't find my exercise book!" Andrew barged into the room.

Evelyn freed herself from Reid. "Andrew, come many times, do I have to tell you to keep your book on your table?"

"Mommy!" Andrew was half dressed up. "Help me, please…"

"Your book is on the couch." Reid said and Andrew ran out to get his book.

"Andrew, don't forget you got music class today." Evelyn shook her head.

Reid walked forward, hugged Evelyn from behind. "Do you regret about this?"

"Andrew?" No. Never." Evelyn smiled. "How about you?"

"Best thing ever happened to me."

"Mommy!" Andrew yelled again from his room. "I can't find my socks."

Both Reid and Evelyn laughed at the same time and Evelyn walked out leave to the room. "It's on your bed, my dear."

Reid looked himself in the mirror, inhaled deeply before he walked out to join his family.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You're ready?" Evelyn asked when she dropped him at the BAU office.

"It's now or never." Reid mumbled as he got down to the car.

"Love you, daddy." Andrew said before he kissed Reid's cheek.

"Love you too. See you guys later." Reid waited until Evelyn to drive pass before he walked in.

The elevator door opened and Reid took the first step out anxiously. Reid could see Emily, JJ and Morgan at their desk, immersed in chatting. In a while, Garcia walked in, carrying some files in her hands. She was talking to Morgan when her eyes suddenly rested on Reid who was standing at the glass door.

"Reid!" Her scream made almost everyone in the office to snap around and glare at him.

Garcia practically threw down the files she was holding before she walked as fast as she could and hugged him.

"Garcia, I…." Reid spoke but caught off guard when Garcia slapped him.

Reid hissed as he touched his left cheek.

'How could you?" Garcia yelled. "Four months and just one short e-mail." Garcia realized what she has done and quickly apologized to Reid. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay. I think I deserve that." Reid mumbled.

"Welcome back." Morgan said he stopped behind Garcia. "I am trying to be nice, although I feel like killing you right now."

Reid smiled. "Hey." Reid greeted when he saw JJ, Emily, Rossi and Hotch .

It was undeniably the most difficult moment in his life.

"Ready, Dr. Reid?" Strauss asked as she walked into the office. "Agent Hotcher, you can join us."

"Yes." Reid answered. "I will talk to you guys later." Reid said before he followed Strauss and Hotch.

"Do you think he will stay?" Emily asked when Reid walked away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't." Rossi said.

Almost a half and hour later, Reid walked out with Hotch.

"So?" Garcia asked, impatiently.

"I don't want what happened four months ago to rise above of everything we shared all these years." Reid said.

"Meaning?" JJ asked, nervously.

"He is staying." Hotch announced.

"Awww.." Garcia giggled before she hugged him again.

"I just hope we could be truthful to each other again." Reid said.

Some said yes and some nodded.

"About being truthful." Reid said he distanced himself from Garcia for precaution matters. "I am married and I am a father too."

**Please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for very late update. Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 13

Two years later

"Come on, Reid." Morgan said as he pushed Reid out of the elevator. "It's just another an hour or so."

"Sorry, guys." Reid mumbled as he walked over to his table. "I am heading back home. Next time maybe."

"Man, it's so hard to ask you out." Garcia grumbled.

"Well, I can't wait back to go back home, hugs my kids." Reid smiled.

"How it's feel like to have three kids, Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Noisy." Reid said and the others smiled.

"But you love it." JJ said to him.

"Too late to regret about it." Reid answered.

"What did you just say?"

Reid turned around and saw Evelyn standing a few inches away from him with hands around her hip.

"Someone is in big trouble." Hotch murmured. "Hi, Evelyn."

"Hey," Evelyn whispered back to Hotch and then turned back to Reid. "You were saying?"

Reid walked forward. "I was just saying how much I love you." He wrapped his hands around her, pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Evelyn." Emily called, laughing "Don't fall for that."

"I know." Evelyn pinched Reid's ears. "You're lucky our kids are here."

"Daddy."

Reid turned around and bend down just in time to pick up his one and a half years old girl running to him.

"Hey, Ashley, where is Audrey?"

"With … Andrew." The girl giggled when her father tickled her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reid asked in between before he leaned in and kissed his daughter.

"We're actually planning to surprise you." Garcia answered.

"Surprise me?" Reid was confused.

"Happy Birthday, daddy." Ashely leaned in and kissed him.

"My birthday?" Reid asked, completely puzzled on how has he forgotten his own birthday.

"Look over there." Evelyn said to Reid and Reid obeyed.

Andrew walked in a birthday cake and Audrey behind him with a big present.

Suddenly, out of a sudden, everyone yelled. "Surprise!"

"Really?" Reid asked, grinning wider before he bend down and blow the candles on his birthday.

"First piece for the birthday boy." JJ said before she took the cake from Andrew.

"Love you daddy." Andrew kissed Reid and followed by Audrey.

"Happy birthday, handsome." Evelyn leaned in a kissed her husband.

"Gross!" All Andrew, Audrey and Ashely said at the same time.

"So, let me guess, you guys have been planning this?" Reid asked his team members.

"You bet." Morgan said before each one walked forward, wished him and surprised him with some big gifts.

"So, are you guys planning for another one?" JJ questioned, pointing at Reid's kids.

"Oh, no." Evelyn quickly answered. "I already have two in one pregnancy and I am rather happy with three right now."

"How about you, Reid?" Hotch said.

"I think…" Reid thought for one second. "Another one would be nice."

"What?" Evelyn yelled in shock. "Don't you dare."

Reid just smiled.

"Guys." Morgan called, gaining Reid and Evelyn's attention. "Get a room."

"I was just joking." Reid admitted a few seconds later.

"Guys." Reid addressed all his team mates. "Thanks for everything."

"Reid, we're a family." Garcia said.

"We're all the one who should thank you, Reid." Hotch said. "Thanks for giving us another chance."

"Come on, Hotch." Reid whispered. "It was two years ago."

"It was a lesson learned in a hard way." Rossi mumbled.

"The most important thing right now, we are together." Evelyn said, bringing the past to an end.

Evelyn was right. Things happened, and Reid was glad that he gave his teammates another chance, he gave himself another chance. Reid smiled when he saw Audrey sitting on Morgan's lap, playing with him, she was always Morgan's girl. Ashely was more attached to Emily, she was Emily's girl. Andrew was owned by Garcia basically. All three of them love to spend time in JJ's house with Henry. Jack was their soccer buddy and Hotch was always more than happy to coach them whenever he was free. Rossi basically spent his time cooking new recipes for his kids. Reid smiled, feeling contended, there was nothing more he ever wanted than this.

**The End.**


End file.
